


妖狐

by xialuo



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 11:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10333289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xialuo/pseuds/xialuo





	

贈 十二子腸，腦洞來自我跟子腸聊到《美女與野獸》要上映了，寫了日式風格的美女與野獸(?)，我愛妖狐鳴!!

PARO: 九尾妖狐鳴X人類佐，向甜餅太太致敬，狐王娶親超好吃!  
(鳴人全程人類型態，請放心食用!)  


預警  
OOC有，佐助非常軟，生子有，請避雷  
肉不好吃，可是我不會寫正劇QAQ

 

“哥哥，我過得很好，鳴人待我很好，我也很習慣這的生活，就連孩子也很健康的長大，雖然你看到這裡一定難以置信吧。過幾日會去探望你，願一切安好…..”  
夏夜，佐助端正地跪坐在茶几旁寫字，身著輕便的浴衣搭上羽織，從座位上可以望見庭中造景與流水，月光在水面映照地閃閃發亮，配著風鈴清脆的聲響，愜意又清涼。佐助想著今天那個傢伙大概會晚歸吧，可以好好寫信給哥哥，又提筆寫下”最近…”

“小佐助，在做什麼?”一個暖暖的熱源緊貼著背後，右邊肩膀上抵著一個金髮腦袋瓜甚至長著狐狸耳朵，更不提那個對佐助的胸口、腹部上下其手的性騷擾行為，其實只聽聲音也知道是那個吊車尾。

“不要摸了，越摸越熱。”從字面上聽起來不耐煩，佐助卻別過頭和丈夫親吻。『小櫻說要常親吻表達愛意，對寶寶的胎教比較好喔我說。』鳴人曾經這麼說。聽也知道是瞎掰的，妙手回春的櫻花妖小櫻，每次看到他們都想燒，怎麼可能出這種建議。但佐助還是配合鳴人的胡說，反正也不討厭。

“你這是狐狸的發情期了吧”鳴人說著，好像他是醫生一樣地說出破綻百出的診斷結果。

“都懷孕了誰跟你發情期。”『而且發情期在3個月前啊』佐助默默地想著『這孩子就是那個時候懷上的……』

“那當作狐仙的妖術如何?”身著正裝的鳴人身後出現了九條尾巴，應該說這才是九尾妖狐該有的樣子。他雙手抱著佐助使佐助貼近他，一邊再一次地交換親吻，一邊用尾巴撩撥佐助本來就繫的不緊的浴衣，羽織早就被褪下了，剩下浴衣與穿在裡面的肌繻絆，一條尾巴更鑽入衣底，沒有穿著底褲，使得佐助的性器輕易被毛絨絨的大尾巴撫弄。

“嗯……不要在這裡，去床上。”夏天本來就熱，再加上尾巴的狐毛，情動的燥熱，佐助的臉上泛起潮紅，在換氣的時候，難以忍耐地靠在鳴人的肩，提出要求。  
說是要求更似一種同意或著邀請，鳴人聽到佐助的話，樂不可支地用公主抱把佐助抱往他們的寢室。

“不是說要百鬼夜行嗎?怎麼這麼早”到了鋪墊在榻榻米的被褥上，佐助伸手脫下鳴人的正裝，正式的和服繁瑣，只能一件件除下外袍。

“青行燈鹿丸和他的鐮鼬女友閃的大家受不了，這遊行還怎麼走下去呀，就讓單身的犬神跟他們玩吧”

“你這是濫用特權!”雖然佐助是人類，但九尾狐是地位崇高的妖怪，這點他還是知道的。

“對，這就是特權，”鳴人忝不知恥地承認了，”而且我想你了。”鳴人輕輕咬了咬佐助小巧的耳朵，惹得佐助耳根發紅。

佐助一層層除去鳴人的外衣，但鳴人遲遲沒有動靜。佐助正覺得奇怪的時候，鳴人說話了。

“這麼迫不及待脫旦那的衣服，還說沒有發情。”鳴人調笑道。

“好，我不動，你高興了吧?”佐助可被惹惱了，『剛剛在外面就動手動腳的，現在倒嘲笑起自己來了!』

“那就讓我來服侍佐助大人吧，今天玩點特別的。”鳴人給了一個勾人的燦笑。稻金色的髮和晴空藍的眼，這個長的洋氣到讓人不相信他是百鬼夜行中的九尾狐，讓佐助不得不承認鳴人笑起來很好看，特別是淺淺勾起嘴角，有點邪魅的笑，狐狸確實會勾人吧……

鳴人用三條尾巴，分別把佐助的兩手固定在頭的上方，以及兩腿微微地分開，呈現禁錮姿態。佐助的浴衣因為雙腿被分開，開了一個高高的衩，且因為浴衣的設計，是散開在近大腿內側，露出大片大腿潔白的肌膚。浴衣的上半部早已因為佐助只有輕繫腰帶而顯得凌亂，經過一番挑逗，和夏天的熱，佐助流了些汗打溼了黑色的髮絲，白皙的頸項也帶著薄薄的汗，如果不是在房間內，這像極了煙火大會後在外野合的年輕情侶。

“佐助，你看，幾個月之後我們的孩子也會長到這麼大。”鳴人順著浴衣的衩把狐狸尾巴由下塞進佐助的衣服，並停在肚子部位。

“不要玩了!”手腳都被尾巴纏住，只能任由丈夫擺布已經夠羞恥了，想起身為一個男人要孕育後代，而且幾個月後還會挺著鼓脹的孕肚，讓佐助羞恥到想逃。

“不玩，我們來辦正事。”鳴人在佐助的小腿親了一下，脫去他為佐助精心挑選的深藍浴衣。

佐助身上剩下一件半透明的肌繻絆，若隱若現的衣物，只能起一點遮蔽效果，但還是露出大部分肌膚的顏色，而且因為佐助的皮膚白皙，情動時更容易顯得紅，一層半透明的衣物覆在身上不起阻斷慾望的效果，反而隱隱透出衣下的粉紅，看起來色情。鳴人俯下身輕輕舔著佐助頸邊的薄汗，像狐狸的本能但輕柔地咬嚙著佐助的脖子和鎖骨，留下一串看似散亂又依序排列的紅痕。手也沒有閒著，一手支撐著自己的身體，另一手撫弄著佐助有抬頭趨勢的好看性器，從根部的兩顆小球往上摸，大而溫熱的手掌慢慢從底部按摩到頂部，把柔軟的性器弄得發硬。也惹得佐助不自覺地輕輕呻吟。

“嗯…哈…那裡很髒，不要…”鳴人想把尾巴伸進佐助小穴，卻因為毛絨絨的尾巴太大了，只能塞在穴口，抵著穴口的搔癢感，讓人難受，可是佐助更在乎鳴人毛色漂亮的尾巴。

“不會的，佐助那麼乾淨。”肌繻絆幾乎完全散開，鳴人的另一條尾巴毫無阻礙地從腿間至腹部再往上摸，別開佐助散亂的髮對待珍寶似地撫摸佐助的臉頰。

“哈…啊…好丟臉，拿出去。”鳴人以手指耐心擴張終於能讓尾巴進入小穴了，毛絨絨的異物進入的羞恥感弄得佐助呻吟抱怨。

“沒關係，你這可愛的樣子只有我看到。”鳴人仍然不住手地深入，手腳被禁錮的佐助也只能任由他去了。

“吊車尾，我想要了，快點。”在鳴人持續親吻跟撫弄的前戲下，佐助先忍不住了，就不知道為何鳴人今天這麼有耐性。

“吊車尾?真不客氣，以前會說狐仙大人我想要你的大肉棒，不是嗎?”鳴人也快忍不住了，從額上的汗滴和下身的袴明顯的突起可以發現，但就是想戲弄難得溫順的小佐助。

“還不是被你寵的?”佐助任性又甜蜜的回嘴，聽的鳴人心癢癢的。

“今天是我們結婚紀念日，就叫一聲狐仙大人來聽聽嘛?”鳴人有點順應佐助脾氣的放軟語調，另一方面也是為了他自己著想。”不然就沒有獎勵囉!”鳴人有點使壞地動了動還插在佐助後穴的大尾巴，作勢抽出。

“狐仙大人…我想要…你粗大硬熱的陽具…肏我。”反正都嫁做人夫兩年了，什麼羞恥的話都說的差不多了，佐助越來越習慣說些蕩話，讓鳴人跟自己都舒服。況且剛被當作狐仙祭品嫁過來的時候，自己真的努力地取悅對方。當然之後發現這個九尾妖狐會任由自己叫他吊車尾也是佐助始料未及的。

“好孩子!”鳴人迫不及待將硬挺挺的陰莖送進佐助擴張過的小穴宣洩，但疼愛佐助和胎兒，鳴人的動作盡量放輕，想讓佐助也覺得舒服。

“鳴人…好棒…再多點…”佐助被鳴人粗大的陰莖挺入，感受到大傢伙的硬熱，不同於毛絨絨柔軟的尾巴，他真喜歡鳴人有溫度的分身。堅挺硬熱在拔出和捅入時帶給佐助無上的快感，如果不是雙手被大尾巴固定在床頭，他真的想擁著鳴人的頸肩，親他的臉頰，輕輕啃咬鳴人小麥色的頸，留下自己的記號，和妖狐相處久了，自己也帶有獸性了嗎?

鳴人感受到佐助試圖抽動他的手，用另一條尾巴繼續固定佐助的右手，而將原本固定用的尾巴纏繞佐助的左手腕，將它往自己的方向伸。

“佐助大人，還滿意小妖的身材嗎?”鳴人可沒忘記他說要服侍佐助的葷話。”看，這裡是胸肌，這裡是腹肌，再往下，啊，它插在大人的小穴裡摸不到呢!”鳴人用尾巴帶著佐助的手摸過他厚實的胸肌和結實的腹肌，肌肉線條分明，讓男人羨慕，女人為之著迷。

雖然被尾巴操縱方向，佐助也很配合地伸開手掌細細撫摸，鳴人的胸肌厚實而讓他有安全感，立體的腹肌線條，是連自己都沒辦法比擬的，更何況之後自己的肚子將會挺起一個胎兒的弧形。

鳴人鬆開佐助手腳的束縛，他知道佐助會選擇擁抱他，而佐助也確實不讓他失望地雙手環繞鳴人的後頸，雙腿也很自動地分開纏上鳴人的腰側，在鳴人的腰後盤起，不同於平常優雅端正的形象，床上的佐助非常誘人，十足渴求的模樣。

鳴人絲毫不讓佐助失望地持續抽插，在佐助體內的硬物一如以往持久，佐助也毫不吝嗇地浪叫給予鳴人鼓勵。九尾妖狐與他人類伴侶的房事，與兩人平常形象相距甚遠的模樣，估計會嚇壞不少小妖怪。不過鳴人當然不會讓其他妖怪瞧見他的佐助，這副美麗淫蕩的模樣。

“佐助，我喜歡你。那你喜歡我嗎?”情緒高漲讓鳴人脫口而出的告白，如果是平常他不敢問佐助喜不喜歡他。鳴人沒有信心佐助喜歡他，佐助算是被他綁來的。

“超級大白癡…不喜歡你怎麼會幫你生孩子?”即使很喘，佐助自然地把這句話說完，好像鳴人又犯蠢問了什麼理所當然的問題。

“真的!從什麼時候開始?”鳴人如獲至寶地高興，雖然佐助本來就是他的至寶，可是自己從來不知道佐助喜歡自己。自己從來不敢問，佐助也沒有主動說過。

『對，從什麼時候開始?』佐助因為這個問題開始思考。『是懷了鳴人的孩子時，看到他傻爸爸的表情，還是生病時被一臉自責樣的鳴人照顧時，(其實只是沒清乾淨隔天腹瀉而已)，還是從更早之前的他們的初夜?鳴人一直呵護自己，明明以前是生活不能自理的吊車尾，從和自己結婚後就不斷幫自己進補，手藝快要成為妖界第一把交椅，也不知道是從何時喜歡上這個笨蛋的，但現在已經不能沒有他了。』佐助想了一會兒仍然沒有結論，不知道從何時開始，自己就是那麼理所當然地喜歡他。

“在想什麼快樂的事?”鳴人沒有很細究前一個問題，佐助說喜歡他就足夠了，有這句話，自己就能毫無保留的為佐助和孩子奉獻一切了吧。看著佐助在性事中勾起嘴角微笑，即使佐助分心，也覺得佐助是可以被原諒的。

“在想跟你結婚後的事。”佐助因為性事顯於臉上的紅暈，本來就十分誘人，再加上自然的微笑，真的讓鳴人招架不住。

“你不要太可愛呀我說”鳴人止不住的臉紅，性事過程中的各種令人害臊的動作，都不至讓他這般臉紅。此時的他像個被喜歡對象告白的情竇初開的小男生。  
“啊啊，難得想耍帥的，破功了”鳴人有點懊惱的樣子。雖然佐助不能理解剛剛的過程裡他哪裡在耍帥了……  
“你不用耍帥呀，吊車尾就是吊車尾”  
“我好歹年紀也大你18倍吧我說，應該成熟點”  
“我喜歡你吊車尾的樣子”  
“啊，你這人真是……”在二周年結婚紀念日不斷被告白的妖狐先生，感到無比幸福，終於影響生理反應地射了。

“嗯…鳴人…好熱…好多…”佐助可以感受到溫熱黏稠的精液被射在甬道裡。  
“這樣會不會多懷一隻小狐狸呀我說?”  
“才不會呢，吊車尾”

享受性事的餘韻後，鳴人用九條尾巴將佐助牢牢地包覆怕他著涼。他注視著佐助相當滿意佐助現在的樣子。

“你真是一隻勾人的小狐狸精”佐助因為懷了妖狐的孩子而長出一對狐狸耳朵和一條尾巴。

FIN


End file.
